The present invention relates to an exhaust ventilator structure of the type that is normally disposed in the foundation of a dwelling or other building structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a ventilator with an electrically powered fan which expels air from within the building structure to the outside environment.
A number of ventilators with automatic, temperature responsive louvers are known, including French Patent No. 1,377,998 and those disclosed in the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventive Entity ______________________________________ 4,962,882 Sarazen, Jr. et al 4,754,696 Sarazen et al 4,715,532 Sarazen, Jr. et al 4,669,371 Sarazen, Jr. et al 4,493,456 Sarazen, Jr. et al 4,328,927 McSwain 4,290,554 Hensley 4,274,330 Witten et al 4,243,175 McSwain 4,231,514 McSwain 4,210,279 McSwain 4,208,010 Beam, Jr. et al 4,175,480 Beam, Jr. et al 4,151,952 Edwards 3,528,606 Witten 3,436,016 Edwards 3,368,756 Edwards 3,195,441 Hedrick 3,068,776 Day 3,027,090 Zerhan, Jr. 2,975,975 Weber 2,814,977 Noll 2,551,965 Petersen et al 2,241,108 Akers 2,216,873 Browne 2,187,767 Akers 2,117,529 Wile et al 1,358,193 Fulton 1,335,929 Allen 302,215 Tucker ______________________________________
A bimetallic element provides a temperature operative mechanism to open and close the shutter elements of many of these vents.
A number of ventilators powered by a fan are known, including: Japanese Publication No. 55-121335A to Nobutou, Japanese Patent Publication 56-53331A to Nakamura, U.K. Patent Application GB 2 115 922A to Eccles, Brevet d'Invention No. 545,591 to Mertz, and those disclosed in the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventive Entity ______________________________________ 4,829,882 Jackson 4,136,822 Felter 4,006,672 Matsuyoshi et al 3,974,754 Powlesland et al 2,510,524 Schramm ______________________________________
Some of these patents disclose the use of humidity sensors and temperature sensors to control operation of the fan.